First kisses
by It's Light Not Jogan
Summary: Quinn get drunk and try to make out with Rachel; Kurt and Blaine are together now, but they want a little more; Santana get lucky and get Britt on a date - what will happen next year? not a spoiler, rate will change in the next chapters.


_**I know I'm horrible in english, well I'm living in israel.  
I know that fanfic if very short, because I had no time - my brother went to the hospital, he fell from his bed.  
but don't start to tell me that I'm too bad, because I'll start to fail in english and then I won't be with my sweet english teacher Sara anymore.**_

* * *

"I'm bored."  
"Me, too."  
"Me, three." Seventeen-year old Quinn Fabray and her very best friend, Rachel Berry, sat in Quinn's room and talked – about Finn, the ex-boyfriend of them both, Blaine, who was in a relationship with Rachel that proved him he IS gay, Puck, Sam, Karofsky, and any possible guy in the WMHS – except for Kurt, who had a girly-honor. Quinn planned to invite the glee girls too – but Santana went out on a date with Britt, Mercedes and Tina had to babysit Quinn's one-year old daughter Beth, who adopted by Rachel's mother, Shelby Corcoran, Kurt – who, as I said already, had a girly-honor – had his driving test tomorrow so he slept at Blaine's, and Lauren Zises had her final exam to study for - she was a senior. it was the most boring day ever, and the girls didn't knew what to do - Judy promised she'll get pizza, and she didn't came home yet; they watched Avatar already; it was a lost moment, until Quinn asked:  
"Can we watch 'Avatar' again?"  
"That movie again? I want 'evita' or 'Letters to Juliet' or 'west side story' or…"  
"R, I'll stop you right there – did you just said 'west side story'? I love that movie!"  
"Or 'ten things I hate about you' or… aw, I didn't thought you like 'west side story'."  
"Why did you think I voted 'yes' for that musical to be this year's musical? Because it was your choice? Because I wanted to have a lead at least? Because I wanted to see Bernardo and Riff turning gay? Not that it was horrible, it was kinda funny… no, because I like it!"  
"Okay, it will be fun…"  
"get it from the little drawer under the T.V. and I'll go and make popcorn."  
"sounds good, Quinn, I didn't thought you can be such nice! and I also didn't knew you have such great ideas."  
"Thank you, Berry." it did was the best idea Quinn ever had.

* * *

The movie ended. Tony died. But Rachel and Quinn had so much fun that they didn't paid attention even to Judy, Quinn's mom, who called them for hours. When they finally went off the couch, they had found a note from Judy-  
_Hey sweeties,  
I'm asleep – I've been called you two for hours! What had you done there exactly, sexing? Hope not...  
Quinn, your sister will come later, tell her I'm upstairs and to be careful because I'm sleeping.  
There's pizza in the kitchen – on the left counter, Quinnie!  
Love you, Judy_

Quinn took the pizza and a bottle of coke, and sat next to Rachel – who texted Mercedes and Tina how much fun they just had, and what they so missed (a movie rehearsal) and why they really should come if there's next time. They started to eat, when Quinn's older sister went in - like Judy wrote in her note. she just asked "where's mom?" and went upstairs. So match her, Quinn thought, and after she finished to eat (and waited to Rachel to finish her slices) they went up, to Quinn's room. Her room was lovely, in red and white, like a giant candy or a Valentine's party, it was beautiful, and sweet, but full – full – with empty beer bottles (Rachel was sure three of them are still full, because they were closed yet) and some full whisky bottles – every single bottle was hidden in Quinn's closet, she just opened it to take her pjs and choose clothes for tomorrow, but now she was on her way to one of the thirteen whisky bottles, took it, poured into a littlle glass, gave Rachel, but Rachdl said "no thanks. I swore I won't drink anymore. my life were like a very big maze, and if I want a big Broadway career, so I should't drink. thank you, Quinn, but I won't." and Quinn didn't listen her; she droped the glass into Rachel's hand and made her to drink it all. Rachel drank. when she finished, Quinn got closer to her closet, took that bottle, and...


End file.
